herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kakeru Manabe
Kakeru Manabe is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series. He is the love interest of Komaki Nakao. He is voiced by Takuya Eguchi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Aaron Dismuke in the English version of the anime. Appearance He has brown for hair and eyes colors. Personality He is depicted as alternately lazy and charismatically energetic, strongly reminding Yuki of his older brother, Ayame, whom Kakeru refers to as "commander". Yuki also compares Manabe's ability to make friends to Kyo's. Manabe sometimes claims the student council is a super-sentai–style "School Defense Force", and once tries to get the rest of the student council to pick their team colors. He is protective of her because she is still affected by their mothers' fight, now ended, to have their own child named heir. According to Komaki, Kakeru used to be a withdrawn, unapproachable person, but during middle school after withdrawing from the competition to be family heir he suddenly became the character Yuki meets. History He is vice president of the student council during Yuki Soma's presidency. When Yuki asked Manabe's younger half sister, Machi, what her favorite color is, Manabe later claimed that he knew that her favorite color was red. Though by saying so heavily implied that he knew about her crush on Yuki, who was decided by Manabe that his color, as president was red. Komaki's father drove the car that struck and killed Kyoko Honda, also killing himself. Manabe believed that Tohru thought that she was the only one affected by the accident and confronted Tohru on Komaki's behalf, saying that she was nauseating. He tells her that she is acting like she must carry the whole world's misfortune. However, Komaki was angry at him because he had disrespected Tohru's feelings. He realized that his feelings and Komaki's were not the same and vowed to understand other people better, and later apologizes to Tohru for his hurtful behavior. Gallery 2019 Anime Season 1 Tohru, Yuki, Machi and Kekeru.jpg Kakeru Manabe-2019.jpg Machi Kuragi-2019.jpg Machi and Kekeru.jpg Trivia *Takaya calls him a good friend and evil comrade for Yuki. *Manabe is Machi Kuragi's older half-brother by their mutual father's mistress. *Tayaka notes that they "practically live together" as their mothers are both busy with work. *His Japanese Voice Actor, Takuya Eguchi is best known for voicing as Mitsurugi Kyouya from KonoSuba, Banri Watanuki from Inu x Boku SS and Duran from Trials of Mana. *His English Voice Actor, Aaron Dismuke is best known for voicing as Hiro Sohma from original Fruits Basket, Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Teenager Van Hohenheim from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Hanae Ashiya from The Morose Mononokean series, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Licht Jekylland Todoroki from Servamp and Leon Elliott from Black Cat. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fruits Basket Heroes